Elemental Destiny
by Element Protector
Summary: When the Bladebreakers and a couple of new friends are destined to be the next rulers of the galaxy Elementalia, but only if they could save their kingdom from destruction.
1. Introduction

_Years ago there was an ancient galaxy; called Elementalia. This galaxy consisted of eleven worlds. Each was ruled by an Element Protector. Every Element Protector ruled with an element to keep their world controlled and peaceful. Now after 2000 years of peace between the worlds, chaos has broken out. The past rulers have been banished and now evil is in control. The next destined mortals have been chosen to take back what is now theirs from the monster wearing the kingdoms crown._


	2. The Begining

**Chapter One- The Beginning**

"Hey wait up guys!" Tyson shouted as he ran to catch up with his fellow friends, The Bladebreakers. Though one famous blader was missing from this group; Rei Kon.

His best friend Max turned around and waited for Tyson to catch up.

"Come on Tyson, we don't need to be late for the first day of school." Max yelled to Tyson.

After their long summer break The Bladebreakers had to return to their regular school schedule. Kai, who was very reluctant to stay in Japan, spent the last week of vacation sulking in his room with the door closed and locked. Rei decided it was best to return to China for a bit after he received a letter one day which he kept hidden from the rest of the group. Max lived in Japan but switched schools so he could be with Tyson. Kenny and Hilary who were both schooled with Tyson braced themselves for the year ahead, knowing what Tyson might do.

After Tyson and Max caught up with the group, the school building was in sight.

"Hey, watch it!" A sharp voice said from behind.

The group of six turned around and saw two kids on skateboards heading straight towards them. In a matter of seconds they crashed right into The Bladebreakers.

"Oh my God we are so sorry!" One of the kids said as they all took off their helmets.

"Speak for yourself." On with pure white hair grumbled as she got up off the ground.

The people on the skateboards were two girls. One with the purest white hair and the other with very light brown hair.

Kai, who was already standing glared at the girl with white hair. "You need manners badly." He growled to her. **(The girl with white hair remember?)**

"Nice to meet you also." The girl said. "My names Rika." With every word she said sarcasm was dripping from them like poison.

The girl with brown hair stepped in front of the two glares, which happened to be Kai and Rika. "I am very sorry for my friends' manners." She glanced at the rest of the group that were just starting to stand up. "I hope you guys will forgive us." The Bladebreakers nodded. The girl smiled. "My names Tawny, and that's my friend Rika. But she goes by Rashaa. "**(Make a's long.)**

"Hi! We are The Bladebreakers. I'm Tyson." Tyson said as he started drooling over Tawny.

"I'm Kenny, but everyone calls me The Chief."

"Hi! I'm Max."

"And I'm Hilary." She said her name very snobbishly and glared at Tawny for taking Tyson's attention away from herself.

Tawny took no notice of Hilary's glares and smiled at them.

"That's Kai, but don't expect a greeting from him." Tyson said loudly.

Kai stopped his glaring contest with Rashaa long enough to give Tyson his famous death glare.

"It's very nice to have met you guys but I personally couldn't have cared less of who you were." Rika said as sweetly as possible and rolling her eyes at the same time.

Now it was Tawny's turn to glare.

"Come on, let's go. I have classes to take, people to piss off, and revenge to get on enemies." Rashaa said as she dragged Tawny towards the school. With boards in their hands they entered the school gate.

The Bladebreakers all sweat dropped.

"They were very…..interesting?" Max said when they disappeared from sight.

Kai and Hilary both **"Hmpth'ed".**

The warning bell rang and the gang ran inside to get to class.

**First Class: Biology.**

"Wow everyone's in this class!" Tyson exclaimed as Johnny, Enrique, Robert, Oliver, and Tala walked into the classroom. Right behind them came Tawny who was looking very nervous.

Tawny sat down in the back and was anxiously looking at the door.

"Hey Tawny!" Tyson called to her.

Tawny came from here deep thinking and looked up. Tyson was wildly waving his arms around from the other side of the room. She smiled and turned away.

"Welcome your first day of biology. I am Mrs. Demi and I am-."

Just then Rika came running in the door and skidded to a halt in front of Mrs. Demi.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. D, I got sidetracked." Rashaa explained.

"Rika dear, late on the first day of school? I'll let you slide this time, but be on time next time." Mrs. Demi sighed.

"Thank you Mrs. D, it won't happen again." Rika smiled.

Rika went and took the seat next to Tawny.

"Why were you late?" Tawny whispered when Mrs. Demi started her beginning of the year speech.

"Saw an old friend and wanted to catch up on things with him that's all." Rashaa replied.

Tawny nodded understandingly.

As the class went on Rashaa got bored and started throwing spitballs at random people.

A while later the class was over and they headed to their period two class.

By lunch time Rashaa was sent to the principal's office eight times, which Tawny could hardly believe because there are only three classes before lunch.

"Rashaa, you really need to learn to behave in class. They are going to help you in the future." Tawny scolded as Rika started eating her sandwich.

"If they taught something _interesting_ I might pay attention." Rika shot back with her mouth full.

Tawny winced in disgust at her friend and her manners.

As the Bladebreakers entered the cafeteria Rika whispered to Tawny. "Gosh, it's the **Bladegeeks** again." Tawny giggled softly.

* * *

The school day passed fast, and before Rika knew it, it was time to go home.

"I'm finally out of there!!!" Rika screeched when she and Tawny reached the school yard.

Tawny and Rashaa broke out in laughter until the Bladebreakers approached them and they stopped.

"What do you guys want?" Rika asked with her fake sweet voice. Tawny rolled her eyes.

"_Jeez _thanks for the warm welcome. We just wanted to know if you and Tawny want to hang out with us." Tyson said. He looked at Max who had a packet of pixie sticks in his hands. "Maxie, buddy. Share some with me!"

Everyone sweat dropped when Max and Tyson starting arguing over the candy.

"Sure we'll hang with you buys for a bit." Tawny said which make Rashaa groan.

The group headed towards the park and the wind blew whispering a message. _"The time has come for you to take back what's yours………fate will bring you to where you need to be."_

* * *

**Yahoo first Chapter up! Please review. If you want to flame I'll be willing to take the criticism. Just don't make it to hard to destroy my heart, my dreams, and my goals.**


	3. Rei's Return

**Vayren- Thanks for the review. I know it's kind of predictable but this is just the beginning.**

**Masachann- You would be surprised on flamers.**

Chapter Two- Rei's Return

After an afternoon with hanging out with the Bladebreakers, Rashaa and Tawny really got to know them. Though Rika still called them The Bladegeeks you could tell she liked them.

When it was five o'clock they all decided it was time to go home. Rika and Tawny went their separate ways from the Bladebreakers.

**With the Bladebreakers**

"Man I'm beat." Tyson said as he plopped onto a sofa.

"Hey there little man!" Tyson's crazy grandpa yelled as he tried to catch Tyson off guard with a kendo stick. Tyson who obviously wasn't expecting this fell off the sofa with a thud.

"Grandpa! How many times have I begged you to be normal?" Tyson growled.

"Just wanted to let you know that your buddy Rei is back." His Grandpa said as he left to make dinner.

"Hey Kai, you and Rashaa seem to get along really well." Max joked.

Kai muttered something under his breath and stalked off to his room.

"I thought I heard you guys get back." Rei said as he walked out from his bedroom.

"Rei! Your back! Where were you buddy?" Tyson said as he jumped from his sofa and caught Rei in a bear hug.

As Rei started turning purple Max and Kenny pulled Tyson off of him.

"Hey Tyson. I went back to China to meet my twin sister for the first time. She's asleep right now, just a warning, don't get on her bad side." Rei whispered to them all.

"You just met your sister for the first time?" Tyson shouted in surprise.

When everyone "shh'd" him he covered his mouth and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry." He mouthed to them.

Rei's room door opened and revealed a neko-jin girl. She was slightly shorter then Rei, her hair was midnight black and was pulled into two buns. She was wearing white pants with a light pink spaghetti strap shirt and a white jacket with light pink lining and a sparkling pink playboy bunny on the back.

She looked at the Bladebreakers and yawned showing her fangs to them.

"Guys this is my twin sister, Jade." Rei introduced.

"Does she speak English?" Tyson asked stupidly.

"Yes I do. But I'm surprised you do." Jade retorted.

"Touchy." Max whispered to Kenny.

Jade glared at all of them. "Are you going to wait forever to introduce yourselves or what?" No one notice Kai slip back into the room though.

Once they were all introduced Jade yawned again.

"Are you tired or something?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess. Being surrounded by losers takes a lot of energy. I'm going for a walk. See you later Rei. I'll meet you at school. I'm staying at a hotel for now." Then she walked out of the room to retrieve her stuff.

Rei sweat dropped. "Sorry guys, she'll come around." And with that he went to his room to try and convince her to stay.

"I don't like her either." Hilary growled.

Just as Hilary said that comment Rei and Jade came out of his room bickering in Chinese.

"Fine! I'll stay! But I'm going for a walk!" Jade screeched as she ran out of the door.

**With Jade**

_'So many things are running through my head, I feel like it's going to burst. Rei already messed up my life by bringing me to Japan and now he wants to me to be kind to his friends? This is crazy. I was fine in China, now it's all messed up. No one seems to understand….'_

Jade kept running till she can run no further. She stopped at a park where she sat down on a bench and stared into the sky, which was now turning pink and orange.

A kid with bright red hair came up from behind her laughed. "The sky doesn't do to much more you know." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jade said without even bothering to look at him.

"You look like someone familiar." The red head said thoughtfully.

Jade groaned. "Yea probably like my twin Rei."

"Rei has a sister?" The kid asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yea and she's standing right in front of you." She said sarcastically. "I'm out of here."

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No, I don't ride with strangers, and you look pretty strange to me." Jade sneered.

"Good, because I wasn't going to give you one." He started laughing at his own joke.

"Bastard." Jade muttered and walked the way back to Tyson's house.

**At Rika's house**

"Stupid homework. Stupid teachers, stupid everything." Rika murmured as she threw her books onto the dinner table and started her homework.

As she worked on her homework she grew bored and finally stood up and signed onto her computer and started secretly playing **_Neopets._**

**Back with the Bladebreakers**

All of the Bladebreakers and now including Jade sat in front of Tyson's big screen Television. Though none of them were paying attention to it, they just left it on.

Jade was packing her school bag and getting ready for school the next day. Kai was leaning against the wall and was staring blankly at the screen. Max and Tyson were throwing pixie sticks at each other…..along with other candies. Rei was calling the White Tigers to catch up with them. The Chief also known as Kenny was typing wildly on Dizzi, thinking of the next tournament.

As everyone grew tired they started heading to bed…..

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	4. School

Chapter Three- School

As "the group" met at school. (The group included Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Rei, Kai, Rashaa, Tawny, and Jade)

Last night, everyone at the Granger residence had gotten to know Jade better.

Last Night

"Jade, what did you do in China?" Tyson asked her as the millionth question of the night as she got into bed. (They all decided to sleep in the living room, kind of like a sleep over hehe (though Kai was a little reluctant to sleep in the same room as them)) (By the way, everyone who is at Tyson's house is, Jade, Tyson, Kenny, Rei, Kai, and Max.)

"Worked in a club called Shattered." Jade replied as she closed her eyes to fall into an endless slumber.

Everyone's eyes widened at the word CLUB.

"A club? At your age?" Max asked aloud.

All they got in return was a light sigh indicating that their new friend had fallen asleep.

Back to the present

Jade and Rashaa

As they all walked to their separate classes. (In my school we switch off days like a day b day. That's what they have here.) Jade and Rashaa started their way towards the band room which happened to be on the third floor and furthest from the stairs. This year was Jade's eighth year of playing the clarinet and Rashaa's fifth year of play the percussion instruments. (Drums, keyboard, xylophone, etc, etc.) As they were walking to the class when they turned a corner and crashed right into someone causing Jade to fall flat on her butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The girl they crashed into yelped.

Jade stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm sorry also, I am really clumsy sometimes." All three of them, Rashaa, Jade, and the new girl giggled.

"Silly me, my name is Melody." Melody said with a smile.

"I'm Rashaa, and this is Jade." Rika introduces.

They all glance at your watches and say a quick goodbye and head towards your class.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Willoughby and I am going to be your band director." Ms. Willoughby said as she stood on the podium. "Let's start with a B flat concert scale."

As the class played, the bigger Jade's headache grew.

Kai and Max

Kai had defiantly turned over a new leaf for he was now walking with members of the Bladebreakers to class. Instead of being his cold hearted self he was starting to open up and talk to others.

The class Max and Kai had to get to was Computer Graphics. (Dun Dun Dun!) Neither of which were very good at it but they needed a morning class and it was either this or health.

As they entered the classroom they saw numerous computers, a big desk, and a mean looking teacher. Kai and Max look at each other and gulp a loud and audible gulp. Someone heard and giggled behind them.

"Don't worry; she's not as bad as she looks." The girl said with a Spanish accent.

Kai and Max let out a deep sigh or relief.

"I'm Catalina by the way, but everyone just calls me Cat." Catalina says as she holds out her hand for them to shake.

They shook her hand and took a seat next to her.

"I hope you all know the basics of graphic making because today we will have a pop quiz." The teacher said. "I am Ms. Bobby and here are you assigned seats." As she read the list, Max, Kai, and Cat were all separated into different sides of the room. When Ms. Bobby passed out the quiz and everyone got to work.

Kai pulled out his phone as did Max and Cat. Max and Kai received a sky mail from Cat answering a few of the questions. Max and Kai did the best they could to answer a few for Cat since she helped with so much.

After twenty minutes of that unbearable test they started working on the computers. First they had to design a cd cover.

Rei, Tawny, and Tyson

Rei, Tawny, and Tyson were all heading towards their gym class. They were all also dreading it.

As they entered the appropriate locker room and got changed. When they were done changing they sat on the bleachers in the gym.

"Welcome class to physical education. My name is Mr. Dean and I will be your teacher." A guy around his thirties said.

Their physical education class was pretty large. There were around 25 kids in the average size gym.

"Now let's get down to business, five laps around the gym NOW!" Mr. Dean barked.

After the first two laps Tyson was so red Tawny thought he was going to explode.

Kenny

Kenny was the only person out of their group to go to Computer Science. He walked the halls by himself and caught himself face to face with Tala.

"Hi Tala!" Kenny said when he said to his once red headed enemy, but now he was nicer towards the Bladebreakers.

"Hey Kenny." Tala replied.

They entered the classroom and took a seat at a desk.

"Hello class, I am Mrs. Brown. I will be your year round class of computer science. To be in here is an honor. You have spent countless hours working on computers and their nature. Here you will expand your knowing." Mrs. Brown droned on and on.

Mrs. Brown set a broken computer in front of everyone in the class. "Now I want you to find out what is wrong with these computers and write a hypothesis. Next class you will try out your hypothesis and see if it works."

Language Arts class

As everyone filed into the room the "gang" was reunited. They all got seats around each other but the teacher had something different in mind.

"Good morning class. I am Ms. McKenzie and I will be your language arts teacher. I will assigning seats soon so don't get to comfortable." Ms. McKenzie said.

The class groaned. It had been obvious that they had sat next to their friends.

When Ms. McKenzie had read aloud the list the order was (there are four desks per row and there are five rows):

Back row- Tala and Jade

In front of them- Tawny and Rei

Then- Kai and Kenny

Next is- Tyson and Rashaa

Row two had Melody and Cat in the front. And behind them were Johnny and Lee. There were many people in the class. (And I'm not going to name all of them hehe.)

"It's the first week of school and you probably don't have too much homework. So I'm going to be the first to assign a big project." Ms. McKenzie smiled.

The class mumbled inaudible inappropriate words to the teacher.

"It's a long term and it will be due in two months time. You will be required to write down every dream you have for two months." The teacher stated. "Then we will be making a dream book." McKenzie glanced at the clock. "Class dismissed."

The group all had their lunch period and went to the cafeteria.

As Tyson started scarfing down his food Jade lost her appetite. Then Tala sat right next to her which disgusted her even more and her face showed it.

"Awww what's wrong my little sky gazer?" Tala asked sarcastically.

What Tala didn't see was that Jade was wearing ear phones and was listening to her music.

"Answer me when I talk to you." He said angrily.

Jade simply turned the volume up on her MP3 player under the table. She looked at him innocently.

"Stupid girl." He muttered.

Jade laughed to herself and pulled out the earphone. "Did you say something Tala?"

Melody laughed and gave Jade a high five. Tala walked away very red.

The rest of the day droned on with Tala and Jade at each others throats. Kai and Rashaa weren't to pleasant with each other either. They were like in a permanent glaring contest. Rashaa was to busy glaring at Kai to pull no pranks that day.

**Wh00t another chappie is done. Please review and send your thoughts.**


End file.
